1977 in comics
Events Year overall * Wendy and Richard Pini establish WaRP Graphics. * Jan and Dean Mullaney establish Eclipse Comics. * The United Kingdom's Eagle Awards are established. * Bob Brown dies at age 62. * Ciao magazine is launched. January * Our Army at War #300: "300th Hill," by Robert Kanigher and Joe Kubert. (DC Comics) * With issue #6 (Jan//Feb. issue), DC cancels Four Star Spectacular. *'January 3': The Spider-Man newspaper comic strip makes its debut. The storyline of the first strip is that Doctor Doom is coming to address the United Nations.Spider-Man: Newspaper Strips, Volume 1, Stan Lee and John Romita, Collection Editor Mark D. Beazley, First printing 2009, ISBN 978-0-7851-3793-1, published by Marvel Publishing Inc. * January 24: John Rosenberger passes away at the age of 58. February * With issue #258, DC cancels Tarzan, a title it acquired from Gold Key Comics in 1972 (and continued the Gold Key numbering). * With issue #250, DC suspends publishing Blackhawk, which ran from 1957 to 1968, and was revived in 1976. * Star Spangled War Stories, with issue #204 (Feb.–Mar.), canceled by DC. * With issue #33, the Marvel imprint Curtis Magazines cancels Deadly Hands of Kung Fu. * Planet of the Apes, with issue #29, is cancelled by Marvel. * Ka-Zar vol. 2, with issue #20, is cancelled by Marvel. * The Occult Files of Dr. Spektor, with issue #24, canceled by Gold Key. * February 1: Edmond Hamilton dies at age 72. *'February 26': 2000 AD is launched. Spring * Doc Savage: Man of Bronze, with issue #8, is cancalled by Curtis Magazines (Marvel Comics). March * With issue #302, DC changes the title of Our Army at War to Sgt. Rock. * G.I. Combat #200: "The Tank That Died Twice," by Robert Kanigher and Sam Glanzman. * Kobra, with issue #7, is cancelled by DC. * Werewolf by Night, with issue #43, is cancelled by Marvel. *'March 5': Judge Dredd debuts in the second issue of 2000 AD with the story "Judge Whitey", written by Peter Harris and drawn by Mike McMahon. April * Paul Gustavson, creator of The Human Bomb and The Angel, dies at age 60. * Marvel Spotlight, with issue #33, is cancelled by Marvel. * April 30: The Judge Dredd storyline "The Robot Wars" begins in 2000 AD (running through June 18). May * With issue #205, DC changes the title of Star Spangled War Stories to The Unknown Soldier. June * DC Comics raises the price of its standard comic book from 30 to 35 cents. * Challengers of the Unknown is revived by DC Comics with issue #81 (June/July cover date; continued from 1958 series); storyline picks up from Super-Team Family issues #8–10. * Secrets of Haunted House revived with issue #6 (June/July issue) after a 17-month hiatus (DC Comics). * With issue #5, DC cancels Ragman. July * With issue #231, Marvel UK changes the title of the weekly magazine Super Spider-Man and the Titans to Super Spider-Man & Captain Britain, now featuring new Captain Britain stories (as well as The Amazing Spider-Man reprints). * Iron Man #100: "Ten Rings To Rule the World!" by Bill Mantlo, George Tuska, and Mike Esposito. * With issue #12, DC revives The New Gods (now called Return of the New Gods), continuing the numbering from the 1971 series. * With issue #126, DC cancels Young Love (1960 series), picked up from Prize Comics in 1963. * With issue #7, Marvel publishes the final issue of Logan's Run. August * Golden Age artist Louis Cazeneuve dies at c. age 69. * With issue #94 (Aug./Sept. cover date), DC revives Showcase, continuing the numbering from the 1956 series, which ceased publishing in 1970. * With issue #57, DC revives Aquaman, continuing the numbering from the 1962 series, which ceased publishing in 1971. * With issue #230, DC cancels Superboy (at this point titled Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes). * With issue #29, DC cancels DC Special (1968 series). * With issue #12 (Aug./Sept. cover date), DC cancels Hercules Unbound. * With issue #12, Marvel cancels The Inhumans. * With issue #12, Marvel cancels the anthology title Marvel Presents. September * With issue #19, DC revives Mister Miracle (1971 series), which had gone on hiatus in 1974. * With issue #10, Marvel publishes the final issue of 2001: A Space Odyssey. October * With issue #10, Marvel cancels Omega the Unknown. * With issue #8, DC cancels Starfire. November * Following rival DC's lead, Marvel Comics raises the price of its standard comic book from 30 to 35 cents. * With issue #18, DC cancels Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter. * November 5: Asterix co-creator René Goscinny dies at age 51. December * Dave Sim begins writing and independently publishing Cerebus under the publisher name Aardvark-Vanaheim. * John Byrne and Terry Austin begin their acclaimed run as X-Men penciller/inker team with issue #108 of the title. * John Verpoorten, inker and Marvel Comics production manager, dies at age 37. * With issue #8 (Dec. 1977/Jan. 1978 cover date), DC cancels Isis. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * British Comic Art Convention, Great Britain — presentation of the first annual Eagle Awards * July 1–5: Comic Art Convention, Hotel Sheraton, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * July 20–24: San Diego Comic-Con, El Cortez Hotel, San Diego, California — Official guests: Carl Barks, C. C. Beck, Walter Gibson, Robert A. Heinlein, Michael Kaluta, Jack Kirby, B. Kliban, Joe Kubert, Harvey Kurtzman, Stan Lynde, Alex Niño, Trina Robbins, Bill Scott Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1978 for comics published in 1977: * Favourite Writer: Steve Englehart * Favourite Artist: Neal Adams * Favourite Inker: Terry Austin * Favourite Comic Book (Dramatic): Uncanny X-Men * Favorite Comic Book (Humor): Howard the Duck, by Steve Gerber and Gene Colan * Favourite Black and White Magazine: Savage Sword of Conan * Favourite Single Story: "The Final Threat," Avengers Annual #7, by Jim Starlin * Favourite Continued Story: Avengers Annual #7 and Marvel Two-in-One Annual #2, by Jim Starlin * Favourite Group or Team: Uncanny X-Men * Favourite Character: Batman * Favourite Supporting Character: Pip the Troll * Favourite Villain: Thanos * Favourite Comic (UK): 2000 AD (Fleetway) * Favourite Editor (UK): Dez Skinn, for MAD magazine * Roll of Honour: Steve Englehart First issues by title DC Comics Black Lightning : Release: April. Writer: Tony Isabella. Artist: Trevor Von Eeden. DC Special Series: catch-all series primarily for one-shots of different formats, released on an irregular schedule : Release: September. Editor: Paul Levitz. Jonah Hex : Release: March/April. Writer: Michael Fleisher. Artist: José Luis García-López. Men of War : Release: August. Editor: Paul Levitz. Shade, the Changing Man : Release: June/July. Writers: Steve Ditko and Michael Fleisher. Artist: Steve Ditko. Star Hunters : Release: Oct./Nov. Writer: David Michelinie. Artists: Don Newton and Bob Layton. Marvel Comics Black Panther : Release: January. Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. Godzilla: King of the Monsters : Release: August. Writer: Doug Moench. Artists: Herb Trimpe and Jim Mooney. John Carter, Warlord of Mars : Release: June. Writer: Marv Wolfman. Artists: Gil Kane and Dave Cockrum. Human Fly : Release: September. Writer: Bill Mantlo. Artists: Lee Elias. Logan's Run : Release: January. Writer: Gerry Conway. Artists: George Pérez and Klaus Janson. Marvel Super Action : Release: May. Reprints classic Captain America stories. Rampaging Hulk : Release: January by Curtis Magazines. Editor: John Warner. Star Wars : Release: July. Writer: Roy Thomas. Artist: Howard Chaykin. What If : Release: February. Writer/Editor: Roy Thomas. Independent publishers 2000 AD : Release: February 26 by IPC Media. Editor: Tharg the Mighty. Cerebus the Aardvark : Release: December by Aardvark-Vanaheim. Writer/Artist: Dave Sim. Heavy Metal : Release: April by HM Communications, Inc.. Editor: Sean Kelly and Valerie Marchant. Hakusensha Bessatsu Hana to Yume : Release: July Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Baron Blitzkrieg, in World's Finest Comics #246 (Aug./Sept.) * Black Lightning, in Black Lightning #1 (April) * Celsius, in Showcase #94 (Aug./Sept.) * Joshua Clay, in Showcase #94 (Aug./Sept.) * Dawnstar, in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #226 (April) * Doctor Phosphorus, in Detective Comics #469 (May) * Cal Durham, in Adventure Comics #452 (July) * Faora, in Action Comics #471 (May) * Godiva, in Super Friends #7 (October) * Golden Glider, in Flash #250 (June) * Gravedigger, in Men of War #1 (August) * Huntress, in DC Super Stars # 17 (Nov./Dec. 1977) * Icemaiden, in Super Friends #9 (December) * Impala, in Super Friends #7 (October) * Jack O'Lantern, in Super Friends #8 (November) * Owlwoman, in Super Friends #7 (October) * Professor Ojo, in Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter #16 (July/Aug.) * Rising Sun, in Super Friends #8 (November) * Scalphunter in Weird Western Tales #39 (Mar./Apr.) * Seraph, in Super Friends #7 (October) * Shade, the Changing Man, in Shade, the Changing Man #1 (June/July) * Silver St. Cloud, in Detective Comics #470 (June) * Sklarian Raiders, in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #233 (November, DC Comics) * Tasmanian Devil, in Super Friends #7 (October) * Rupert Thorne, in Detective Comics #469 (May) * Tuatara, in Super Friends #8 (November) * Valentina Vostok, in Showcase #94 (August) Marvel Comics * Aqueduct, in Ghost Rider #23 (April) * Aries (Life Model Decoy), in The Defenders #49 (July) * Bereet, in Rampaging Hulk #1 (January, Curtis Magazines) * Bushmaster, in Iron Fist #15 (September) * Constrictor, in Incredible Hulk #212 (June) * Deathbird, in Ms. Marvel #9 (September) * Devil-Slayer, in Marvel Spotlight #33 (April) * Doctor Bong, in Howard the Duck #15 (August) * Dreadknight, in Iron Man #102 (August) * Dyna-Mite / Destroyer, in Invaders #14 (March) * Celestials ** Dreaming Celestial, in The Eternals #18 (December) ** Eson the Searcher, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** Hargen the Measurer, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** Jemiah the Analyzer, in The Eternals #7 (January) ** Nezarr the Calculator, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** One Above All, in The Eternals #7 (January) ** Oneg the Prober, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** Tefral the Surveyor, in The Eternals #7 (January) ** Ziran the Tester, in The Eternals #18 (December) * Eternals ** Aginar, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Delphan Brothers, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Druig, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Forgotten One, in The Eternals #13 (July) ** Sigmar, in The Eternals #17 (November) ** Sprite, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** Kingo Sunen, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Uni-Mind, in The Eternals #12 (June) ** Valkin, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Zarin, in The Eternals #11 (May) * Henry Peter Gyrich, in Avengers #165 (November) * Human Fly (Rick Rojatt), in Human Fly (Rick Rojatt) #1 (September) * Imperial Guard, in X-Men #107 (October) ** Astra ** Electron ** Fang ** Flashfire ** Guardian ** Magique ** Mentor ** Neutron ** Nightside ** Oracle ** Pulsar ** Scintilla ** Smasher ** Starbolt ** Titan * Jocasta, in Avengers #162 (August) * Killer Shrike, in Rampaging Hulk #1 (January, Curtis Magazines) * Lightmaster, in Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #3 (February) * Machine Man, in 2001: A Space Odyssey #8 (July) * Malice, in Ghost Rider vol. 2, #25 (August) * Paragon / Kismet, in The Incredible Hulk Annual #6 * Ringer, in Defenders #51 (September) * Rocket Racer, in The Amazing Spider-Man #172 (September) * Sabretooth, in Iron Fist #14 (August) * Nicholas Scratch, in Fantastic Four #185 (August) * Sphinx, in Nova #6 (February) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), in Marvel Spotlight #32 (February) * Spirit of '76, in The Invaders #14 (March) * Starjammers, in X-Men #107 (October) ** Ch'od, in X-Men #104 (April) ** Corsair, in X-Men #104 (April) ** Hepzibah, in X-Men #107 (October) ** Raza Longknife, in X-Men #107 (October) * Swarm, in Champions #14 (July) * Warrior Woman, in Invaders #16 (May) * Will O' Wisp, in The Amazing Spider-Man #167 (April) * Arnim Zola, in Captain America #208 (April) Independent titles * Cerebus the Aardvark, in Cerebus #1 (December, Aardvark-Vanaheim) * Rico Dredd, in 2000 AD prog 30 (Fleetway) * Judge Dredd, in 2000 AD #2 (Fleetway) * Judge Giant, in 2000 AD prog 27 (Fleetway) * Judge Goodman, in 2000 AD #2 (Fleetway) * Bill Savage, in 2000 AD #1 (February 26, Fleetway) * Tharg the Mighty, in 2000 AD #1 (February 26, Fleetway) References Comics